We plan to continue our studies of sensory inattention associated with forebrain and brainstem lesions and stimulation. We will extend our work heretofore using cats as subjects, to monkeys. Lesion making, stimulation and unit and evoked potential techniques will be used in conjunction with behavioral observations.